


Fanart Manip for Goodbye Means Going Away (And Going Away Means Forgetting)  by vixleonard

by Norrlands



Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Manip, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: This phenomenal story was one of the first Jonsa fics I read and it's one of my all time favourites. I would name it a Jonsa classic, and I bet most of you have read it and love it.I have reread it sooo many times and all these years later it still manages to make me tear up (and sometimes even ugly cry...)For the outstanding author vixleonard!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	Fanart Manip for Goodbye Means Going Away (And Going Away Means Forgetting)  by vixleonard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbye Means Going Away (And Going Away Means Forgetting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440664) by [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard). 



> The boy in the picture is actually Art Parkinson, the actor who plays Rickon in the show, even though it is hard to recoginze him (because of squished up face I guess?) it annoys me something fierce (!) so I just had to tell you lol

* * *

_"Father scoops him up, contains him with strong arms as Rickon shouts and rages, while Mother cries into her hands and Maester Sam comes with a dram._

_The last thing he sees before falling asleep are his parents' faces."_

I imagine this is moments before he drifts off, warm and safe in Jons solid embrace.

[Bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/dKd6cPT.jpg)


End file.
